ugh great, a mission with Zachary goode
by TheGhostOfTheFuture
Summary: zach and cammie meet for the first time when they go on a mission together, things go wrong, people get kidnapped, and someone special is lost, R&R, i do not own the gallagher girls, latest chapter: Tortured Dreams And Living Nightmares
1. You Know I Could Kill You?

I hoped of the train at grand central station in Manhattan and I fiddled with my hoddie to protect myself from the rain.

I suddenly felt the unsettling feeling that someone was following me.

And someone was. A tall 21 year old boy with green eyes and brown hair had been with me on the train ride and was walking in the exact same direction. _Maybe it's just a coincidence?_

But I knew full well that in the life of a spy there are no coincidences. I turned right into star bucks and bought a latte. And when I walked out he was sitting on the bench eating a hotdog. This meant I had a tail to get rid of.

I took out my phone and called my aunt Abby.

"Hey squirt" she smiled down the phone.

"Hey Abbs, this is not much of a social call, but I need you to book a hospital bed for tonight in approximately 6.68 minutes" I said smugly.

"Another tail?" she said surprised.

"Yeah"

"Usually it only takes you a couple of seconds"

"Yeah but this one looks like he knows something I should know" I said cryptically.

"Alright then Squirt" she laughed and hung up.

I turned up an alleyway next to my flat and hid.

He walked past and glanced in. He seemed surprised for a second and then turned in.

I came at him from behind and kicked the back of his knees so he doubled over. He landed on the floor and swiped his legs so I would trip I jumped and jammed my elbow in his shoulder, pulled his arm behind his back and sat on his back.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Well if you would let me move I would be able to grab my- OW!" He whined "That hurts". Ugh, he's such a baby!

"Who are you?" I growled again.

"Zachary Goode" he smirked.

Ugh, I already hate it.

"Is that name supposed to ring a bell..." I trailed on.

"If it does, it means I haven't been doing my job properly" he smirked.

I pulled on his arm harder.

"Stop smirking"

"OW!"

"I work for the C.I.A" he croaked.

"So?"

"So-"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because I have a badge" He said defensively.

"You can have all the badges you want, doesn't mean I'll believe you" I snapped.

"So what are you going to do?" He smirked, AGAIN.

What is it with him and smirking? Is it like, a sickness or something?

"I'm going to take you home" I said releasing his arm.

He smiled.

"Not like that" I warned.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he smirked.

OH. MY. GOSH.

"Actually your right" he was surprised for a second and then went back to normal.

"I didn't think you'd admit it"

"I can't resist the urge to roundhouse kick you in the face"

I pulled his arm towards my flat and he didn't resist all of a sudden I turned around and slapped a Nipotine patch on his forehead.

...

Once I'd dragged _Zachary's _Body into my flat, I tied him to a chair and called the C.I.A to check their files for a Zachary Goode.

As he was coming around from the Nipotine patch I was coming out of the shower, I mean I was going to wait but honestly, I felt groggy and icky so I wanted to have a shower wether it was only 8 or not. With his hands tied behind hid beck and his legs bound to a chair he looked dead. But come on, if I wanted to kill him I would have done it in the alleyway and no-one would have know it was me.

"Wazzz" He croaked.

I walked in with a towel wrapped around me and I was heading to my room.

"Oh good, you're up" I said sarcastically and he just stared.

I walked into my room and changed into my snugly blue snowflake onsie and tied up my hair.

I walked back towards him and held a bottle to his mouth.

"Drink" I said.

And he did.

After he stopped gulping like a baby he licked his lips and asked.

"Why are you being nice?"

"If you do turn out to work for the C.I.A I don't want charges held against me for Manslaughter" I said bringing a piece of bread and butter up to his mouth for him to eat.

"No thanks I'm fine, I don't accept food from strangers" he said.

I raised an eyebrow and ate the bread myself.

The phone rang, I like my finger and picked it up, "Hello?" I asked.

"Cammie you have to let him go" Director Jones said down the phone "he's C.I.A"

I whined "Then why was he following me"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach smirk and I turned to glare at him. He seemed to understand and he stopped immediately.

"I don't know he probably just wanted to see how you worked before your mission"

"I have a mission, with him?" I growled down the phone.

"I'll let him talk to you about that because Honestly I DO not want to be on the receiving end of the wrath of Cameron Morgan" he said slightly worried.

He hung up the phone and I slammed it on the table.

I opened the drawer and pulled out a knife, as I headed towards Zach, he looked scared.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I walked around and cut the strips of tape I walked back and shoved the knife in the drawer.

"So I'm free, right?" he asked.

"Yes" she said grudgingly.

Zach pov

I peeled the tape from my wrist and my trousers and sat on my sofa turning the T.V on.

"Right, so what does this mission entail of exactly?" she asked sitting on the kitchen counter reading over her daily planner.

"The F.B.I found the body of a married couple who were known assassin; they died in a car crash nothing out of the ordinary, the F.B.I. were willing to hand over the case if the C.I.A put its Best people on it" I said casually.

"So they asked you"

"And you" I added.

"To go on this mission together as a married couple" she said stunned.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No nothing" she murmured the next few words.

"I just figured after what happened last time they'd choose someone else"

Last time? What the heck happened last time?

She shook her head as if trying to shake out a memory and turned to me, "where's the mission?" she asked.

"St Tropez"

"O, when do we leave?" I honestly thought she'd be more excited about going to the south of France with me, most girls would probably be worshipping me by now, but she wasn't she was totally different. Most girls were like an open book wether they worked for the C.I.A or not, but this girl, she was, like bolted with every bolt invented in the country.

"C.I.A set up a safe house in Nice to prepare and then were driving to our family home in st Tropez.

She practically gagged.

"Please tell me we don't have children" she begged.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"The C.I.A has us booked for a flight into Nice in 6 hours" I said glancing at my watch nonchalantly.

I expected her to panic and run to her room screaming, what should I wear, but instead she just nodded, sat down and drank her glass of wine.

"Aren't you going to start packing?" I asked.

"What time do we have to leave?"

"9:20 or so"

"Then I'll start packing at nine" she smiled.

"What are we watching?"

"I am watching the news" she said sipping at her red wine.

"Plus this sounds like a big mission; they wouldn't send us in on our own?"

"No actually their sending us with 3 other people" I said.

"Who else?"

"Rebecca Baxter, Grant Newman and Macey Mc Henry" she froze at the last name.

"Macey Mc Henry?"

"That's what it said on the brief"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no I have to start packing" she moaned running into her room.

"Why?"

"Unless I want to be killed with a bar of chocolate and a paperclip I need to pack the right prada shoes and the correct Ralph Lauren shirts"

"Who would kill you for that"

"Macey Mc Bloody Henry"


	2. Retrieval

Zach POV.

As we settled into the flight all I could do was stare at Cammie's hot chocolate eyes and luscious hazel hair. She felt me staring and turned to face me.

"Stop it" she snapped blushing slightly.

I smirked and she rolled her eyes and tightened tightening her seatbelt.

She slipped her hair back into a pony tail and rolled her sleeves up.

"You went to Gallagher right?"

"Congratulations" she replied sarcastically.

"Have you seen the brief?" she asked quietly.

"What did it look like?" I asked innocently.

"It was a piece of paper with my cover" she snapped craning her neck around her seat.

"Maybe you left it at the flat?" I proposed.

"I did not leave it at MY flat" she said.

"Well-"

"Oh no, I Packed it I my hand luggage" she whined unbuttoning her seat belt.

She slipped in front of me and opened the over head locker, as she stretched up to reach it I could sense everyone staring at her. _UGH, I cover was blown_

I whispered quietly enough for no-one but he to hear "Our cover's blown Gallagher girl"

"Gallagher girl?" she asked.

"Don't you like it?" I smirked.

"No it's almost as good as you species, the pig" she snapped

She shook her head.

"How?" she whispered putting her bag in the spare seat and unzipping it.

"They keep staring?"

"Are they staring like they know me from somewhere or like their checking me out?" she asked nonchalantly.

_Now I understand why this girl was the best_

"What's the difference?" I hissed, annoyed by how calm this girl could be when these people could jump up and kill us at any moment.

"The amount of time spent concentrating on my butt" she smiled and zipped her bag up.

She accidently on purpose dropped her pen and bent down to pick it up and I could sense their eyes following her every move and other things, I felt jealous, I never feel jealous.

_What was so special about this girl that made me feel jealous?_

She slipped past me and sat down.

"They were just checking you out" I whispered as she started to blush bright pink. She let her hair hand over her face to hide it and fiddled with a ring on her finger.

It was a plain silver ring, like a wedding one with the initials RW engraved on the inside.

"Who gave you that ring?" I asked pointing and she turned stiff and pale.

"A friend" she managed to croak.

I nodded and said "Looks like and expensive ring"

She smiled and looked at the ring on her finger.

"Yeah it was, but that's not why in keep it" she smirked.

Oh great now she was stealing my smirk.

"So why do you keep it" I said reaching for it in her open palm. She snapped her hand shut "Because there are some things a spy wants to forget and some things a spy never wants to remember" she said.

"That's the same thing" I said.

"You would say that wouldn't you" she murmured.

I stared at her "and WHAT is that supposed to mean?" I snapped angrily.

I didn't realise she was crying.

"OH, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever Zach" she snapped

"Gallagher girl-"

"Let it go" she snapped again.

"Bu-"

"Just read your bloody brief" she hissed.

She wiped her tears with her shirt's sleeve and read her brief.

CPOV

**Name: Clarissa Jones**

**Age: 22**

**Married to: Mark Jones**

**Appearance: blonde hair, hazel eyes (contact lenses) tanned skin**

**Likes: dinner with her husband, sunsets and going out at night dancing.**

_**I DO NOT DANCE, PERIOD**_

**Dislikes: the opera, church and secret service agents (her brother was killed by one)**

**Object: the Jones couple had been hired to kill the president of the USA and were set to meet in " days, you will be taking their place and finding out who hired them. They never met, the organisation was done online.**

Ugh _YaY_. I'm going to have to spend, like, a whole week with Zach, I cannot survive that much, yeah sure he's hot, WHOA, did I JUST say that? Did I just call Zach hot? OH. MY. GOSH. I am going crazy.

I snapped my folder shut and started spinning the ring in my fingers.

So many memories flushed through my mind and I could see Zach out of the corner of my eye starting to fall asleep. His eyes fluttered shut. He looked peaceful asleep, not his cocky self, not his stubborn annoying and _smirky _SELF.

SANP OUT OF IT Cammie

I could see his abs through his shirt; I thought I was going to scream. Not again, this can't happen again, I knew I wasn't ready for a mission like this again.

"Like what you see Gallagher girl?" Zach asked with his eyes still closed.

Jesus, he had eyes in his forehead.

"I wasn't looking" I said smoothly.

"Sure you weren't Babe" she smirked, WITH HIS EYES CLOSED.

"What? So I'm Babe now? I'm not your property you can't call me babe or Gallagher girl-"

"You love it" he smirked finally opening his eyes and staring at me.

His green eyes were bright with excitement.

"And what makes you think that?" I smirked.

He smiled even more.

"You haven't hit me yet"

_Yes but in my head I've killed you 3 times._

I shook my head and Zach finally shut up.

...

The captain shook me awake, "Miss we've arrived in Nice" he said.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I whined getting up. Zach had already left.

Goddamn pig.

I grabbed my carry-on and my suitcase had already been taken out. My fingers were fuzzy and I had a pain in my neck, I probably just slept on it funny.

Once I had checked out I scanned the room and found a taxi driver holding a sign with one of my alias names sprawled across it. I walked up.

"Tiffany St James" I said pointing to myself.

The driver looked at me up and down and grabbed my suitcase leading my outside into a Black cab.

We drove for 20:36 minutes and the driver pulled to a stop outside a French hotel called "Le casino du Sud".

I got out and slammed the door; I paid him and turned up at the reception.

The receptionist sent me to room 314. I opened the door and Zach walked in wearing a towel. JUST a towel.

"You made it babe"


	3. Wedding Ring

"You know if you hadn't been such a pig, I would have been here earlier" I yelled slamming the door and throwing my bag across the room to hit the wall and slid onto the bed.

"Wow, someone has anger issues" he laughed running his hands through his hair.

_GOD he's such a girl._

"What can I say you bring it out of me" I replied sarcastically taking off my jacket and chucking it at the wall the ring on my finger followed and slammed against the wall.

"NO!" I yelled and ran to scavenge for it on the floor.

It was under the bed and the gap was only big enough to fit a finger.

OH. MY. GOSH.

"Zach, help me move the bed" I asked grabbing one side.

"Whoa I don't thin-"

"Now or I'll make sure you wake up in a hospital bed in the middle of the Syrian Desert with a fractured skull and a missing eyeball" I threatened.

He seemed to take it seriously and grabbed the other side of the massive bed, we slid it across the floor and I dived behind it to see if I could retrieve the ring. The ring was already buried in dust; I dug it out and wiped it clean with my sleeve.

"Are we going to move it back?" he asked slipping on his t-shirt.

I ran into the bathroom and rinsed the ring, I dabbed it with a towel and then walked back out where Zach had already changed.

"What is so special about that ring?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand Zach" I snapped and slipped it on.

"Try me" he jumping on the bed like a 5 year old.

"I'm fine thanks" I smirked

"Jesus Gallagher girl stop stealing my smirk" he laughed.

I walked up to him.

"The day I do anything you say will be the day you're no longer a Cocky pig" I whispered and rearranged a dangling piece of hair form his forehead.

"Right, we are in nice, I came here with my aunt and she showed me good shops, I need you to come" I said grabbing my handbag and heading to the door.

"Why do you need me?"

"You're a spy, you figure it out" I said walking out the door as he ran after me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get you a wedding ring"

"Why not you?"

"I already have one" I said holding up my hand.

ZPOV

So it _was _a wedding ring.

And it hit me.

She.

Was.

Married.

"Hold on a second, you're married?" I asked spinning her around to face me.

She blushed and kept rubbing the ring on her finger.

"Yes and no" she said carefully, trying to control her blushing.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling her back as she walked away.

"I mean 1) it's complicated. And 2) it's none of your Goddamn business" she snarled.

_Damn_, she's cute when she's angry

Snap out of it Zach.

"Well if I'm on a mission with you, I kinda need to know the boundaries" I snapped back.

"That's exactly it, where on a mission" she said nonchalantly.

"So?"

"So, everything is fake" she said walking out of the hotel and heading into the town buy foot.

"How far are you willing to go?"

"Depends on the target, I'll let you know then" she said cryptically and walked into a jewellers.

"Alfonzo!" she exclaimed and hugged the old man behind the till.

"Cameron, it's been so long, how long?" he asked playing with his glasses.

"2 years"

"Yes that's right, you and your young man came in here didn't you?" he said walking back behind the till.

_YOUNG MAN!_ I yelled in my head. She has been here _BEFORE WITH A YOUN-_

"Richard" she nodded.

_Richard? Who the heck was Richard?_

He looked up at the name and whispered.

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine" she said with a dismissive shake of her head.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I need to collect the ring Abby out on hold a couple of hours ago" she said.

"Ah yes, of course" he said speaking to himself.

We walked into the back room and I walked up to my Gallagher girl.

JESUS, MY Gallagher girl, what is WRONG with me.

"Who's Richard?" I asked.

She had tears stinging in her eyes and she looked small and fragile.

"No-one you know Zach" she said yanking her arm away from mine.

I couldn't ask her anything anymore as Alfonzo walked back with a little box.

"Here it is Sweetheart" he said kindly handing her the bag.

"Ok, Bye" I snapped.

"EH!" she yelled after me "Don't be rude, he's a nice man" she snapped after hugging him and running to follow me.

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE! With someone else?" I yelled.

"Yeah, on a mission, what's the problem?" she asked cocking a hip and glaring at me.

"That would have been some useful information at the start"

"Zach I don't want to talk about it" she cried.

"Why not? Why can't the infamous Cammie Morgan talk about a teeny tiny mission-?"

"Because it classified, and I don't want to accept it anymore than I have to, I didn't want to be here, but the only reason I am is because I had to and I promised myself that if I ever went on one of these missions again I would NEVER let anything like what happened 2 years ago happen to my partner, but you're not exactly making it easy for me, So Zach, I don't care if you forgive me for this or not" she yelled propelling her fist through the air until it made contact with my jaw. I fell onto the ground.

"But I hope it was worth it"

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my jaw.

"For pissing me off" she growled and walked back towards the hotel

...

As Zach rubbed cream on his bruise I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

Zach couldn't see properly though his black eye so I walked into the bathroom and said "Give, I'll do it"

He handed me the pot and I carefully smoothed the bruise with cream.

"You're being nice" he mumbled.

"Don't tell anyone" I smiled.

I could see him smirking a little but I couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry" I finally said.

"Gallagher girl, its fine"

"Ok" I murmured quietly trying to rub some cream around his eye.

"Bite your tongue" I warned

I dabbed it around his eyes and he had a sharp intake of breath.

"I can take it from here" he said reaching for the pot.

He saw the look I my eyes and pulled back his arm to allow me to finish.

"Bite your tongue again"

I dabbed some more around his eye and closed the lid.

I walked back and sat on the edge of the bed.

I felt small and lost.

Zach probably sensed that.

"Gallagher girl, it's not your fault" He said sitting next to me.

He looped his arm behind my back and I buried my face in his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" I whispered.

"It's not your fault Gallagher girl" he said again.

"Would you stop saying that Zach, I hit you, I made you fall, and I'm the one who gave you that bruise" I whined.

"Yeah and when the others get here, weir saying it was a fight with a dude" he joked and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I got angry-"

"Gallagher girl, stop it, it could have happened to anyone-"

"But it didn't, it happened to me!" I practically yelled jumping away from the electric shock his arm gave my back.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked exasperated.

"I don't want you to say anything, I just want to sleep" I whined throwing herself face down on the bed.

"Pass the duvet" he asked as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked fluffing the cushion.

"There's only one bed, so I'll just sleep on the sofa" He said.

"Nah, I'll sleep on the sofa" I nodded dragging the duvet and a cushion onto the other side of the room.

"Gallagher girl, you don't have to do that I'm used to it, I can do it" he said grabbing the other side of the duvet.

"Zach, let go, I don't like sleeping in a double bed alone" she growled.

"Then I'll sleep in it with you"

"I can't ask you to do that"

"You're not, I'm offering" he pointed.

"And if I reject your offer?" I asked pulling the duvet out of his grasp.

"I'll sleep with you on the sofa" he shrugged.

"Fine" I mumbled and chucked the duvet onto the bed.

I slipped underneath the right side and Zach the left.

"Let me make it perfectly clear, you touch me and I will make sure you wake up without any legs" I warned.

"You love it Gallagher girl" he mocked.

"Goodnight pig" I snapped.

"Night babe"

"Shut up pig"

He didn't answer.

"Zach, ah I see, the silent treatment, well you know what-" I turned around and saw Zach peacefully asleep with his hand in mine.


	4. Pick, Protect And Piss Off

"Gallagher girl, wake up!" I groaned nudging her elbow.

"No" she whined.

JESUS, this girl slept like an animal in hibernation.

"Gallagher girl, GET UP!" I yelled reached to pull her leg.

As I grabbed it she kicked me in the stomach.

"Let me sleep" she whined like a child.

"You have 2 hours until were meeting Bex and grant" I started.

"And Macey McHenry" I said in a sing-song vice.

She jumped up and glared at me "Totally uncalled for" she said as she smacked my arm and walked to the other side of the room where the suitcase was, I watched her as her hair swung back and forth.

"Like what you see?" she said without turning around, I just played it cool.

"I wasn't looking"

She didn't reply as she walked to her suitcase and zipped it open.

"I swear, if I could, I would go in my favourite pyjamas" she muttered to herself.

I smirked and thought about what that would look like, and I think she could tell because she grabbed a shoe and threw it the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I whined rubbing me neck.

This girl may only be a girl, but _man _she can throw hard.

"For being a sexist, dirty pig" she snapped.

She walked into the bathroom and walked back out 28.34 seconds later changed into jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Even though she was plain I still felt something twist in my stomach every time I looked at her.

She grabbed a grey hoddie and scarf and put on some trainers.

"You know, when were married, you're going to have to start wearing heals so I can kiss you" I said evilly with a slight hint of pleasure at kissing Cammie.

She looked like she was going to faint. I thought it was about the kissing.

"I can't wear heels, I can't chase a suspect in them, and they hurt" she moaned walking out the door.

"Sounds like you did fine in Cuba" I said absentmindedly.

"How do you know about Cuba?" she asked.

"It's practically the most legendary story going around the C.I.A" I said getting into the lift and hitting the car park button.

"Apart from you shooting Markinnel Hasbid (TOTALLY MADE UP)" I said walking to the car and opening the door for me to get in.

"Wha- he shot me first" she said defensively climbing in the other side of the car

"Anyway, I still got him didn't I" she said stiffly.

"See, you can run in heels" I said starting the car and pulling out of the hotel parking.

"Ugh, I hate you, this is just so you can kiss me" she snapped.

"Don't you want me to?"

"I'd rather kiss a pig"

"I thought I was a pig?"

"No you're a cocky pig"

"What's the difference?" I asked as we pulled up into the private airstrip.

"One of you bathes in your own filth" she said disgusted slamming the door and heading to the opening jet.

"Which one?"

She looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a spy. You figure it out" she turned on her heal and walked towards the steps of the jet.

God this girl was a cryptic as the C.I.A firewalls.

Lord, she was hot when she was annoyed.

The first person to walk out was a caramel skinned brown haired girl whom Cammie called 'Bex'.

The next was grant who was carrying 5 suitcases in a pile and behind must have been the fashion icon Macey who looked like a supermodel with her glossy black hair and sunglasses.

Cammie hugged Bex and Macey and I walked over to grant.

"Didn't know you liked to pack" I mocked.

"I don't" he said through gritted teeth.

As the girls approached listened into their conversation.

"Wow Macey, travelling light are we?" Cammie said surprised.

"What? Are you kidding, the airport wouldn't let me bring the rest so I'm having them shipped from California" she said poshly.

"And Bex, where are your suitcases?" Macey asked.

"I decided on a whole new wardrobe with unlimited spending, your taking me shopping" Bex said.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Yes this is amazing I'm going to buy you the most amazing shoes ever, heard there's a Prada nearby" Macey rambled on and on.

As grant pointed angrily to Macey and then the suitcases and then the plane and rasped.

"9 hours"

I laughed and Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Oh and cams, I hope you packed Macey approved clothing"

Cammie swallowed and nibbled her nails in panic.

"You can take me sho-" she tried to cut herself off but Macey ran over and hugged her.

"What happened?" Bex asked.

"I'm taking Cammie shopping"

Cammie muttered under her breath

"Kill me now" and Bex smiled as Macey walked off.

"Are you sure you want to that chameleon?"

"It just came out, it won't be that bad?" she said, genuinely scared about FASHION.

"Do you remember sophomore year?" Bex asked wincing as came gasped and moaned.

"It won't be as painful, I mean I'm a professional spy, I can deal with torture" she said unconvincingly

"Eye lash curlers" Bex whispered.

"Don't make me cry" Cammie whined.

It couldn't be that bad? Could it?

CPOV

I had practically just shot myself in the foot (and I've done it before, literally, it hurts).

Macey

Was

Going

To

Take

Me

Shopping

In short, I'M AS GOOD AS DEAD.

We walked over to the car and I let grant sit next to Zach in the front seats, clearly to Zach's dismay, and Bex, Mace and I sat in the back, gossiping about Bex's new boyfriend.

"Is he cute?" Macey asked immediately.

"Is he a civilian?" I asked

"Is he a good kisser and does he have good taste in clothes?" she asked practically skimming Bex in an oven, but Bex is very... stubborn

"He is not a civilian, and yes I think he's cute-"

"Wait a second, you cute or me cute?" Macey asked, if it was Liz she'd probably have popped out the notebook by now.

"I think you might approve of him" Bex said cryptically.

I smiled as Macey went red with impatience.

"So what is it with you and Zach?" Macey asked eyeing Zach from the back seat.

ZPOV

Oh the conversation just got interesting, I listened closely and I saw Cammie go bright pink.

CPOV

OH. MY. GOSH.

"Were just partners" I said dismissively, practically begging to change the subject.

"I don't believe you there's something more-"

"Hey babe?" Zach said from the front seat.

I turned to glare at him as Bex and Macey gave each other 'telepathic' looks.

"Eavesdropping pig" I snapped and turned back to Bex.

"Oh Mace, I need you to get Cammie some heels, so she can reach me so I can kiss her, you know when were married"

"Riiiight" Macey smiled.

I blushed and gave him the evils as we pulled into the hotel.

"Right, we are going to check in, and we will meet you in the lobby for lunch in 1 hour" Macey said getting out of the car.

Well at least she's opening her own doors.

I walked towards the lift, not bothering to see whether Zach was coming, honestly, I could live without him, I mean I did fine until now.

"Hey" Zach said grabbing my arm.

I got so sick of him, so angry that I flipped him over.

"What" I glowered.

"Where are you going?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his shoulder.

"Away from you" I snapped walking up the stairs instead of taking the lift.

I bit my lip and fought the urge to punch the wall because I've done it before and it was not like in the movies. I reached the roof door which was locked tight.

I took a step back and smashed my heel into the door, I dented in the middle and I launched another kick and the door popped off its hinges smashing against the floor of the roof.

The C.I.A was paying for it anyway.

I walked out and scanned for cameras and threats, but nothing appeared.

The sun shone and the air as crisp and warm; it was like the day I realised I loved Richard.

I headed to the edge of the rood and looked down to see the view.

It was amazing, I felt a rush if air and a hand grab my arm and a gun click behind my head.

I froze; the gun was to close for me to be able to do anything.

I counted to 12 and then I couldn't sense anyone behind me.

I reached into my side holster and pulled out a gun and a knife.

I spun around and aimed the gun at the first movement I saw.

Zach.

"Was that you?" I asked pointing the gun.

"Put down the gun Gallagher girl" he said reassuringly.

"Was that you!" I yelled flipping the knife open.

"Gallagher girl PUT DOWN THE GUN" he yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do" I snapped.

I scanned the roof.

"Did you see anyone come down?"

"What?" he asked edging closer.

"Did anyone GO DOWN THE STAIRS?" I yelled impatiently.

"I saw someone running down but..." he said absentmindedly.

I sprinted towards the stairs and slipped past Zach who tried to grab onto me.

"GET OFF!" I yelled.

I ran down 8 flights of stairs and ran out the front door.

The tourists were walking along the road with cameras and ice cream and the cars were speeding by.

I scanned the area for anything unusual and I heard a light buzzing getting louder and louder.

Bex, Macey, Grant and Zach came running down and they saw me holding the dun. Well the ex Gallagher girls did. Bex and Macey ripped their out for their hiding places and scanned along with me. The boys looked totally dumbfounded.

"What did you see chameleon?" Macey asked.

"Someone held a gun to my head, its wasn't a small one, it was an assault sniper rifle, you can't just walk the streets with something that big, he couldn't have had enough time to dismember it, so..." I started and Bex continued.

"So he needed a getaway plan..."

"A car or a motorbike-"

"No you'd be able to see it with a motorbike, it had to be a car, he would have either parked it outside or-"

Bex and Macey and I spoke at the same time "The hotel parking lot"

"Grant and I are on it" Bex said pointing back into the hotel

"What is it Gallagher girl?" Zach asked.

"Can you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you totally crushing on Zach" Macey said totally calm.

"Macey..." I threatened.

"Thanks Macey" Zach smirked.

"Shut up, the buzzing, do you hear it?" I asked.

"Yeah" Macey said

"No" Zach said puzzled

"Its' the motor to a 1973 Lamborghini Countach" Macey said.

"Fast getaway" is smiled.

"Where's it coming from" I asked.

"Road behind Macey, getting closer" Zach said.

"Brace yourselves" I yelled as I sensed the car getting closer.

"3...2...1" the car rounded the corner and I saw the assault rifle lodged aiming at us out the window.

"Duck and shoot" I yelled.

The car shot at us and I shot back. The shooter took the gun back in and I ran out into the road shooting from behind.

"Chameleon, GET DOWN" Macey yelled.

"Gallagher girl" Zach called.

I kept shooting at the back of the car.

Zach's body crashed into mine and I plummeted to the floor as a bullet whizzed past my face and landed in a stop sign.

Zach crushed my body against the floor.

"Zach, get off" I whined trying to push him off.

"Sorry no can do" he said in false apology.

"Why not?"

"Well what if a bullet comes at you?"

"Trust me, if there's a bullet coming at me, I promise I will put you in front of me" I said sarcastically.

"No matter what"


	5. Macey, your insane

My clothes were ruined, I was bleeding all over the left side of my body, and I was annoyed.

"Why did you have to do that?" I snapped slamming the suite door behind me as I saw Zach walk out of the bathroom wearing boxers, just boxers.

"And put some clothes on, Zach"

He glared at me and slipped on a bathrobe.

"I kind of had to save you-"

"It was just a bloody bullet, it was going to hit my shoulder!" I snapped.

"So you wanted to get hit" he said angrily.

"No, I..." I couldn't find a way to answer and he just stared at me.

"I didn't need saving" I snapped.

"Especially not from you" I muttered under my breath.

"Why? Why especially not from me?" he yelled reaching for my arm.

"Don't touch me" I murmured.

"Why?" he yelled.

"Because I don't want this to happen again-"

"WHAT to happen again?"

"What happened with Richard, I don't want that to happen with you" I yelled.

I had already said too much.

"WOULD YOU ALREADY TELL ME WHO RICHARD IS!" he yelled.

"You haven't told him about Richard?!" someone yelled from the door.

I turned and saw Bex leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Is he annoying you, want me to break his legs?" she smiled excited.

Zach snorted and I stomped out the door towards the roof.

Zach ran after me but Bex stopped him at the door.

"Let her go, she needs to breathe" Bex said calmly and Zach studied her for a second until he nodded and walked into the room as Bex shut the door.

I didn't care if Bex told him about Richard, right now; I just needed to hit something.

ZPOV

Bex walked in and started to climb around the room, Jesus, this girl was flexible. She climbed on a chair and climbed up the wall and onto the shelves.

"Who's Richard?

"A guy"

"Do I know him?"

"If you did you wouldn't be asking me" Bex said

"WHO IS HE?" I articulated

"'HE' is dead" Bex snapped jumping down in front of me "And you actually remind me a bit of him, you were both Arseholes, and your both going to break Cammie's heart"

"He died, it's not like it was his fault"

"He still ruined her, you didn't see her afterwards, she didn't leave her flat for 2 months, and the C.I.A ordered her to take a leave-"

"Who is he?"

Bex stared at me for a while and said "sit".

I did and she started talking.

"Cammie went undercover with Richard as a married couple in Portugal in attempt to take down an American terrorist called 'Romero Boa Crickson' they were undercover for half a year, and in those 6 months, Cammie fell in love, she fell for him and then so did he."

"Ok" I said sceptically.

"The mission ended and for another year they dated, in the end he proposed to her, and she said no, she said she had to think about it, a couple of months later, they went undercover again, as the same married couple, but this time their cover had been blown. Romero came after them; he planted a bomb in the house. Cammie wasn't home yet, she'd just gone shopping and Richard saved her life, he told her to go back to the shop to get something. He was inside the house, he died on impact, and he saved her life. Ever since she promised to always look after he partner, but you such an Asshole that she is practically giving up hope on you" Bex said yelling the last bit.

"I- I didn't know"

"And now you do, and if you harm her" Bex snapped walking up to me, grabbing my shirt and bunching her fist "I will make sure you wake up in a Wild animal container, on a cargo ship, in the middle of the Mediterranean ocean surrounded by hippos, with missing legs and no teeth"

CPOV

Zach came up behind me on the roof.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said wiping a tear off me cheek, but Zach beat me to it.

"Bex told me"

"Next time you see her, tell her I know about Abuja"

"You don't need to make light out of this-"

"I want to, can we please just forget about it?" I asked

"Yes we can, but will you?"

"I will try"

"Guys, enough with the mushy kissy stuff" Macey said from the door.

"Macey we aren't-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're not together, Zach answer me this, what scent is her shampoo"

"Vanilla" he said immediately.

I blushed bright pink

"Sure, you're not together" Macey smiled.

"Were not" I said defensively.

"Suuureee"

Zach mouthed 'thank you' and I punched his arm.

"stop it"

"You love it Gallagher girl"

"Why do I love it, amuse me" I snapped.

"Because you know the scent of my shampoo-"

"OH. MY. GOSH. He uses shampoo, nice one Cammie, Macey approves" Macey smiled.

"I'm not dating him" I whined and Zach had a massive smile spread across his face.

"Yes but according to him you know the scent of his shampoo, you answer it I will leave you alone" Macey said.

"You won't though" I said heading to the door with her.

"I promise I will" she whined

"I don't know it" I said as Zach walked into grants room.

"He's gone you can tell me now" Macey said excitedly.

"I don't know it" I said again as we saw Bex in the middle of the lobby looking like a tanned model.

"You do, I know you do"

"I really don't"

"You really don't what?" Bex asked interested as we walked out into town.

"She's in denial of her crushing on Zach-"

"I'm not crushing on Zach, stop exaggerating-"

"What exactly are we exaggerating?"

"A partnership between spies" I said quickly, to quickly that Macey saw right through it.

"Lies, Lies, Lies" Bex sing songed.

"Truth, truth, truth" I said in the same sing song voice.

"You're in denial" Macey smiled as we headed towards the Prada store that had recently been built.

"There's nothing to be denied"

"For a spy you suck at lying" Macey shook her head and opened the door.

"I am not lying about anything" I said carefully as Macey ran up to me holding a very tight and painful looking black dress.

"You want me to wear that?" I asked in total and utter shock.

"Ugh, no of course not, I want you to try it on" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"I can't wear that" I whined suddenly feeling very appreciative of the clothes I was wearing right now.

"Sure you can" Macey said shoving it into my hand and pushing me towards the changing room.

"But-"

"NOW" Macey said in a voice that I really didn't want to argue with.

Once I changed into it, I immediately felt really icky, and uncomfortable.

I walked out to show Macey and she clicked her fingers.

"OH. MY. GOSH. We are getting that" Macey said as Bex nodded in agreement and carried her 5 dresses towards the checkout counter.

"Do we have to?"

"You look great in it, and I got you 4 others dresses of the same size, you'd better wear them" she warned.

"I really don't want to-"

"But you will, and I will do your makeup"

"OH no, Please! The last time that happened was the day I received a scar on my face" I said pointing angrily to my nose as Macey handed over her credit card.

"Would you relax, I am a professional at that"

"And...?"

"You have to trust me" she said evilly.

...


	6. Make up, And 8th Grade Naivety

"Macey-OW" I yelled when the 'deadly' eyeliner pinched my eye.

"Sit still Chameleon" she snapped and she started to apply mascara.

"Macey I really shouldn't be wearing this, it's not... me" I said glaring at the eyelash curler.

"Yes-"

"Exactly" I said starting to stand up and she pulled me back down.

"But it's your cover" she said 'Matter of Factly'

"Macey, Please! I feel like a hooker" I cried trying to reach for a jacket, ANY jacket.

"Chameleon!" she snapped batting my hand away.

She reached over to grab the eyelash curler and the bright red lipstick.

"NO, NO, OOOWWWW!" I yelled as she snapped the eyelash on the edge of my eye lid.

I heard the door smash open and I saw Zach run in brandishing a lamp with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Is she ok!" he asked Bex who was sitting on the sofa reading 'OK' magazine.

"Relax dude, she's fine" she smiled and he dropped the lamp.

Macey closed the door so Zach wouldn't spot us yet and sent Bex a text.

Bex's phone pinged and she laughed.

"Macey said she thinks she's dressed like a hooker"

"I really doubt she looks like a hooker, she never could, and she's too beautiful for that" he smiled.

I blushed bright pink and Macey smiled at me.

"You like him" she whispered

"I do not" I hissed quietly.

"Admit it" she said reaching for the foundation.

I stayed silent and I heard Zach say "No I'm not allowed to say that"

"But do you?" Bex asked.

Does he what?

"I might" he said cryptically.

Macey's smiled like crazy and jumped up and down while texting Bex.

Bex's phone ringed and she said "You should leave, Cammie's going to come out soon, and you're not allowed to see her"

Zach nodded and walked out before Bex burst through the doors and started screaming like a maniac. Macey joined in and once they stopped they stared at me.

"You look like little kids on Christmas" I said matter of Factly.

"What?"

"Did you not hear him?"

"Actually I didn't someone was busy talking to me, al I heard him say was maybe" I said stupidly.

"I aske-" Bex started but got cut off when grant ran in the room.

"Bex, can I talk to you, you know, OUTSIDE" he said stiffly fiddling with his suit.

"Can you just wait a seco-?"

"NOW Bex" he snapped angrily opening the door and she shuffled over in her very expensive Blue Dior dress.

"You have to admit it" Macey's begged eyeing my hair suspiciously.

"I don't like him" I cried.

"I am so sick of this; you are so clearly in love with him"

"OH. . this is like 8th grade all over again, were not 13 anymore, were adults Mace"

"That didn't prevent you from jumping up on the coffee table in the French embassy, DRUNK signing I will survive into a wine bottle"

"That was different, I was undercover, I was meant to be floppy, so I was... floppy" I said matter of Factly.

"I'm sure that's what it was" she said sarcastically.

"Why are you dressing me up like this?" I asked suddenly aware that there was no reason at all.

"Your cover is extremely rich so there will be many people waiting for you to arrive, they've never met them, so you will be fine, but you need to look rich, but the way you look, you wouldn't even pass as a worker in Mc Donald's" she said disgusted.

"Hey, I like those clothes-"

"Like I love Mc Donald's" she mocked.

I stared at her and then I realised she was kidding when she stuck her finger in her mouth and went "BLLEEUGGH"

I smiled and Macey reached over into the shopping bags for a pair of white heels to go with the white dress. They looked, REALLY painful.

"No" I said immediately.

But no fight is ever won with Macey McHenry, especially when it comes to fashion.

"But they go with the dress"

"Then get me a different pair of clothes"

"But the dress goes with your makeup"

"We have makeup wipes!"

"And I have a licence to kill" she hissed.

And I, the Cameron Ann Morgan, the chameleon, the girls who escaped at least 15 murderers, and was shot 4 times, was scared, of Macey McHenry.

I snatched the shoes, annoyed that I was going to look even MORE like a hooker, and Macey had a massive grin plastered across her face.

"Oh how I hate you SO much" I said disgusted as I tried to stand up straight when the tight white leather was pinching at my pinky toe.

"You look gorgeous" she grinned.

"Coming from the girl who practically makes the movie title 'the devil wears Prada'; come to life"

"Hey, the shoes are Gucci" she laughed as she dragged me to the door.

"Can I at least have a jacket?" I begged.

"Fine, you know chameleon, you always try to hide yourself, and you really shouldn't"

"But that's why I get the name, chameleon" I pointed out as she came back empty handed.

"Where's the jacket?"

"None of them go with the Chanel dress" she said defensively.

I snorted and she walked out where Bex and grant were arguing. The stopped the minute they saw us and Macey pointed inside.

"Grant, be a dear and fetch my suitcases, I just had a manicure" she said slipping on her sunglasses and walking away like the snobby rich girl she was when I first met her.

I walked towards mine and Zach's room and my suitcase was outside the door with an envelope with my cover, passport, I.D chequebooks, new phone, credit card ECT.

I wheeled my suitcase and saw grant stumbled out of Macey's room and her bags went flying.

"Let me help" I said putting mine down and picking up Macey's clothes that had fallen out.

Zach walked out and started staring.

I glared at him.

"What?" I snapped closing her suitcase.

"Nothing, you just look, well hot" he said confused.

I blushed and decided to annoy him.

"You're saying that like it was an impossible task" I said helping grant off the floor.

"Can you help grant with the other suitcases, I need to bring mine, and I'll bring one of Macey's" I said dragging the suitcases down the stairs.

"Stop staring, you know she's gone right?" grant asked clapping his hands in front of Zach's face.

"What? Yeah, of course I knew" he snapped picking up one of Macey's suitcases to help grant out.

"You are head over boots for her" grant smiled.

"Boots?" Zach asked facing him.

"It seemed more appropriate than heels" he shrugged.

"None of it is appropriate, I am not head over 'boots' for her, she's just my partner" he corrected walking to the lift and hitting the ground floor button.

"I believe that" grand said sarcastically.

"Shut up you little git" Zach snapped walking away and dumped everything in the lift.


	7. Shit, Goddamn Shit

IN THE LIMO  
"I'm cold" I moaned wriggling around in my seat.  
"I'm not giving you my jacket" Zach sniggered  
"I wasn't asking I was just whining" I stated.  
"And do you whine a lot?" he asked matter of Factly  
"I whine when the time is right for me to whine" I stated reaching to poke Macey.  
"yes cams?"  
"Can I have your jacket?"  
"but it doesn't go with your clothes, the one moderately close is Zach's" Macey said absentmindedly sipping at her white wine  
Why is it called white wine? Is as yellow as piss! EW now I'm officially put off of it.  
Zach pulled off his jacket and handed it to me  
I grabbed onto it and eyed it suspiciously.  
"Have it" he urged.  
"Why?" I said narrowing my eyes.  
"Like McHenry said, it's the only one that suits you" he said again letting go.  
I raised an eyebrow and put the jacket on my lap.  
There was an awkward silence and then Zach said "you know you can wear it, Right?" he told me  
"what? Oh yeah, sorry" I said distantly not moving the jacket  
"fine give it to me" he groaned grabbing the jacket and slipping it around my shoulders.  
I felt a spark and I turned to face his emerald orbs.  
He just stared into my eyes like some sort of miracle was happening in front of him.  
ZPOV  
"You know you can wear it, right?" I told her reaching for the jacket to wrap around her  
"fine I'll do it"  
I could tell she didn't want me to, but honestly I just wanted any excuse to touch her and as the back of my finger brushed against her back and there was electricity, like a spark, and she must have felt it too because she turned to stare at me with bright blue confused eye's.  
I fought the urge to kiss her.  
1) Because she'd probably kill me  
and 2) because Macey and Bex would probably join in.  
I smirked and the moment ended as she watched my turn away. She snorted and slipped her arms through the jacket and snuggled up in it.  
"Don't get too comfortable, we'll be in st Tropez in 1h and I'd quite like it back then"  
"Whatever Zach" she muttered closing her eyes.  
I could sense her drifting away and so I came up with the first idea I could to keep her talking, to keep her awake so I could keep staring into her eyes.  
"Mike" I corrected  
"what?" she moaned disinterestedly.  
"You should start calling me by my cover Sugar plum" I smirked.  
She opened one eye and glared.  
"Sugar plum?"  
"You don't like it?"  
"Actually no" she started.  
"Alright then babe"  
"Zach..."  
"Honey?"  
"Zach..."  
"Fairy?" I said in mock hope  
"arsehole" she snapped  
"sweetheart?"  
She ignored it.  
"Cassie"  
She snapped her head around "you call me Cassie and I'll have Bex on you like a leopard" she warned.  
"Anyone ever told you, you look hot when you angry?" I asked rhetorically I didn't think she'd come up with an answer.  
"A couple of times actually" she smirked.  
Great she was stealing it  
"oh really by who?"  
"Some, Ex-Boyfriends, Lovers... People who were holding a gun to my head or a knife to my throat" she said casually.

CPOV

"How many?" he asked staring into my eyes.  
"Oh I don't really know, I mean 13 held guns to my head bu-"  
"no" he interrupted.  
"how many boyfriends have you had?" he asked  
I was genuinely stunned.  
"Oh... Um... A couple really depends what you qualify as boyfriend" I said trying to move away from the subject.  
He nodded and looked away.  
"And you? How many girlfriends?" I asked carefully.  
He smirked.  
God  
Damn  
Shit.  
"Jealous are we?" he asked raising an eyebrow and turned around to face me.  
"No!" I said quickly.  
He smirked even more and I just shook my head.  
"If you're going to be like that then, forget I even asked" I groaned stuffing my hands in the pockets and closed my eyes.  
"A few" he muttered.  
"Good for you" I said genuinely uninterested

"So you don't care anymore?" he joked.

"I didn't care before I was just curious" I said quickly thinking of something.

To be honest I had no idea why I wanted to know I think I just wondered how many he'd had, maybe I was jealous, threatened, NO Cammie focus, don't let him get into you head.  
"Curious, huh..." Zach trailed off unintentionally staring at me legs.

I smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For staring at me like I'm some sort of meat" I snapped.

"I wasn't staring-"

"Really? You're going to deny it? Why do they always deny it?" I whispered under my breath.

"Always? How many people have done it before?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

I felt like I was roasting in an oven.

"Have you let them?"

And 3000 degrees C

"Why won't you tell me?"

Coated in fuel

"It's not important Zach, just let it go" I said closing my eyes again.

He sighed and lay back down on the limo sofa.

The card started to slow down and we all turned to stare out of the window. The lights of St Tropez were sparkling bright and the big yachts were docked and the restaurants were packed with young teenagers. The car slowed down in front of a large house covered in rose vines with a gate and patio.

As the driver got out to come and open our door Zach slipped his arm around my waist and before I could bat it away he said "Remember, were madly in love" and smirked.  
I snorted and played along.

The doors opened and everyone turned to stare at us. The teenagers the tourists, the people in the boats, everyone turned to us as we stepped out of the car with our arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh Mark, is this my surprise! Oh how did you know I prefer St Tropez to our house in Morocco" I said in mock stern, I tried to be as loud as possible so people would know we were at least together.

"Come on, we haven't been here since January, the builders redecorated our room" he smirked.

Inside I snorted but outside I smiled.

"Well the garden looks just as nice to sleep in, maybe WE should sleep under the stars?" I threatened sweetly.

He understood and pulled me closer to him until his mouth was against my ear.

"You know you're meant to love me, not act like you hate me" he said.

"Who said I was acting?" I said innocently.

He smirked and walked thought the open gates which the butlers were holding open.

The butlers bowed and I smiled, every single one of them was totally new, and they had no idea who we really were.

We swung the door open and Zach smirked.

"Home sweet home"

"Yes exactly what I was thin-" and then the door shut, I slithered away from his arm and walked into the large kitchen.

"Don't touch me" I smiled sitting up on the counter sipping at a drink of water that one of the maids had put out.

"You love it Gallagher girl"

"Again, WHAT MAKES YOU SAID THAT?" I enunciated

"Because you clearly love me" he said moving closer.

"What evidence has proven to that?" I asked carefully.

"How you react to this" he said holding my face in his hand and leaning in to kiss me.

SHIT.


	8. Trial and Error

The kiss lasted 4.07 minutes and then I broke it off.

"No, No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I muttered as I walked around the kitchen like a deranged chicken.

"Was that good for you?" He smirked.

"No! No more kissing, No more flirting, No more 'you clearly love me', just NO MORE" I snapped, I was too confused to think, to understand or even consider what was happening.

"No more what?" Bex asked bursting thought the kitchen wearing trakies and her hair in a loose bun.

"No more Smirking" I lied smoothly.

"What!" he cried.

I turned to glare at him and he continued "Yeah, she loves my smirk too much that if she sees it she melts" Zach smirked.

"I'll melt you in a second" I threatened pointing a finger at him. He batted it away and pointed back at me.

"Don't point your finger at me" he snapped.

"I will point my finger at you as long as I want to" I replied.

"You're so annoying"

"You're the one who started it; you were staring at my legs"

"You were staring at my abs" he replied.

"I don't think those qualify as Abs" I said truthfully.

"They do, their better than yours" he retorted.

Bex practically jumped at the chance to lift up her shirt, Zach stared like he'd got the best present ever for Christmas day.

"Mine are still better" he lied, his pupils dilated and he swallowed.

"Lies, Lies, and Lies" I smirked.

"Shut up Gallagher girl"

"Gallagher girl?" Macey raised and eye brow as she walked through the garden doors in a bikini.

I think Zach started drooling, but I was too distracted by grant choking on his wine.

"You've already hit the pool?" I asked.

"No" she said in a duh voice, "I don't swim, I tan, swimming ruins my hair" she explained lifting up her sunglasses, but to me, Macey's hair could probably win 20 award on its silkiness, alone.

Grant walked into the living room holding a chicken sandwich with ketchup spread across his face, Macey walked back out towards the pool and Bex narrowed her eyes at grant.

"You're such a child" Bex whispered under her breath.

I glared at Zach until he looked at me with a grin plastered across his face.

I smacked his arm and he winced.

Poker face

Ooohhh

I walked out into the garden through the large glass doors that spread along the back wall, I never realised how beautiful it was.

There were patios which lead to a large pool with bathing chairs around it, Macey lying on one, like and effortless model. There was a maze behind it and a 2 patios over herded with trees that led to the pond behind the maze.

I walked towards Macey and of course she heard me, AND she knew it was me even with her eyes closed, sunglasses on her face and a massive sunhat across her face.

"Hey Camster" she said sipping at her martini, where did she get it from?

"Camster?" I asked slipping into the lounge chair next to her.

"Trying out a new nickname" she said putting down her martini.

"And"

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Didn't like it anyway" I smirked

"You spend way too much time with Zach; you've practically adopted his smirk" Macey smiled slipping off her sunglasses.

"But we all know it looks better on me" I sighed.

"Something happened" Macey said swinging her legs around to face me with narrowed eyes.

"No nothing happened"

"Cam, you may be the chameleon, but I basically grew up with you, I know when you lie" Macey stated.

"Nothing happened" I said defensively

"So the kissing noises I heard, were, what? Nothing?" she asked innocently.

I swear, no matter how good of a spy you are, when you're rumbled you're bound to panic.

"I wasn't kissing Zach" I stammered.

"I never said you were, I said I heard kissing noises" she said carefully.

Damn it she's too good.

"So you kissed?" she smiled

"No"

"You just said you did"

"No, I said I didn't"

"No you confirmed my suspicions" Macey smiled reading her Glam magazine and sipping at her martini.

"We weren't kissing"

"Aha, there it is again"

"There what is again?"

"When you lie, you always lick your lips afterwards, well when you're not undercover, surrounded by guns..." she trailed off.

"We didn't kiss?"

"Sure that's what happened?"

"What happened?" Bex asked walking over in another bikini. I swear, your give her a prison jump suit and she could pull it off like a dolce dress.

"Cams made out with Zach" Macey said casually.

"Oh yeah" Bex murmured and lay down on the other lounge

I stared at Bex.

"Oh yeah...?" I repeated

"Well it was bound to happen at some point, I mean you were giving each other googly eyes all weekend" Bex said disgusted.

I stood up.

"We were not staring at each other"

"No, I said you were giving each other googly eyes" Bex explained smiling at me.

I blushed bright pink and I tried to hide it by facing the sun

"In deduction, she's hiding something, and that something is her making out with Zach, MAYBE more" Bex rasped dramatically

"NO!" I yelled "We did not do that" I cried jumping up in defence

"So you just kissed" Macey pouted

"yes- NO!" I said quickly, but not fast enough so that Bex and Macey smile and turned to stare at me

"So you didn't sleep together?"

"NO!"

"And you did kiss?"

"Yes-NO!" I FELL FOR IT AGAIN.

"GRANT!" Bex yelled loudly as grant ran out carrying a gun with a bewildered look in his eyes.

He realised that she was fine and glared.

"You owe me £10.00" she sad casually holding out her hand

Grant huffed, walked towards her, handed her £10 and walked back into the living room with an annoyed look on his face.

"You bet, if we kissed?" I asked in utter shock

"Yup, and I won" Bex smiled kissing the five pound note

"What did you bet?"

"That you guys kissed" Bex said slipping the note into her bikini top.

I guess there was no point denying it now

I lay back on the bark lounger and glared through the 2nd floor windows where Zach was stepping out of the bathroom wearing a towel, just a towel, I couldn't help but stare.

I think he sensed it because his head snapped around to look at me, but I averted my eyes and stared at the pool, but I sensed Zach smirk and had to resist the urge to run up the stairs, burst through his room, and slap him.

In 47 seconds he was down the stairs in swimming trunks and was ruffling his brown hair.

GOD, HE'S SUCH A GIRL.

I got up quickly pulled off my dress to reveal a bikini and jumped into the pool, and I think Zach was staring but all I heard was grant whistling.

And then I felt like I was drowning as everything turned black


	9. I Said Bomb Zach, I said Bomb

I felt like I was floating on a cloud, like I was in mid air, all my worries disappeared.

Macey's make up

Bex's fight

My life

Zach kissing me

Zach had kissed me

Zach was kissing me

Right now

At the moment

I HAVE TO WAKE UP

I wanted to move my arm to smack him but my body felt tied to the floor

I wanted to kick him but me legs were paralysed

I suddenly felt water coming up and I spurted out of my mouth and I bent over clutching my stomach.

"Chameleon, are you ok" Macey moaned clutching my hand so tight it's almost like she thought I was going to disappear any second now.

I coughed up more water and held my hand to my chest

"I'm fine" I rasped realising that Zach had just kissed me, AGAIN.

I had to resist the urge to smack him as I stood up coughed a couple more times.

"Cam, do you remember what happened?" Macey asked

"Yeah, I hit my head on the side of the pool" Macey bit her lip

"That not what happened" Bex interjected walking back slightly out of breath with a gun in her hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, someone had rigged the pool so that if you, and only you jump in, the water evacuation system was put on maximum, and your bikini got stuck in it" Grant explained handing me a towel

I glanced at the pool and sure enough it was empty.

"So someone wants to kill me?" I asked

"Pretty much" Zach muttered sweeping me up bridal style

"Zach, put me down I can walk" I whined feeling very revealing in my bikini.

"Yes, but for my benefit, you can't" He mocked

"Zach, put me down" I growled pointing a finger at him

"Not a chance" he smirked walking through the doors as the others inspected the pool.

"You can drop me now, grants not looking" I whispered

"Who said I was doing it for grant?" he said shocked

"No-one, I just assumed" I trailed off

"Last time you just 'assumed' you nearly got yourself killed, and you nearly killed me, so, sorry if it don't trust your judgement" he mocked shoving the bedroom door open and seating me on the bed

I didn't realise how large the room was. There wear glass doors leading out to the terrace which over looked the garden stared out over the garden and something caught my eye, a flash, like a mini flash of lightening on a tree. I brushed it off and Zach walked back in carrying a short purple dress, a pair of Purple wedges and a black leather jacket.

"On" he pointed

"Why?"

"You need to clear your head, and to do that, you need to eat" he said closing the door and leaving me with my thoughts.

...

I stumbled down the steps one by one, hoping I wouldn't trip on the stairs

As I walked into the kitchen I tripped, that right, I TRIPPED ON A LFAT SRUFACE, there's another word for that, SKILL.

Zach reached in to catch me and lifted me up to my feet as everyone stared.

"I thought we were going out?" I asked as everyone stared.

"Yeah we are" Zach said snapping out of his trance

I turned to Macey and mouthed 'what's going on' she just shook her head, I followed Zach outside and the gates gracefully opened, let me tell you, much more graceful than I was and Zach lead me down windy rocky loads into the heart of the city, there were market stool and pets on sale (I KNOW RIGHT) I walked up to a stool and something caught my eye it was a necklace with the crest like the Gallagher academy, except plain.

I reached for it and a hand flew out in front "You touch you pay" said a mid eastern accent

I sighed and pulled out 10 euro's from my pocket and handing it to a very happy man

"Enjoy the gift" he smiled as I clutched it in my hand and Zach and I went back to browsing until we came across a small cafe.

"Oh, look this place is great, Abby came here before she said it was incredible" I smiled as walked in with Zach at my tail.

We sat at a table and a waiter came up to us

"Bonjour Monsieur, Mademoiselle, quesque je peu vous aporte?" he asked

I looked at Zach and he nodded "Bon, deux pain au chocolat, un caffee et un chocolat chaud, et un vers d'eau"I said in French

The waiter nodded and I scanned my surroundings, something was definitely off, I mean the pigeons were flying away and the tension in the air could be cut with my fingernails.

"You feel that right?" he asked

"Oh god, I thought that was just me" I laughed

I stared around a I saw the cafe was totally empty compared to before and the man behind the bar was gone, the waiter was missing and the lights were dimmed.

"Secure the area; I'm going to take a look around" I said getting up slipping the comms unit in my ear.

"Zach can you hear me" I whispered

"Why do you get to look around and I have to secure the area he said standing at the entrance of the terrace seating.

"Because I said it first" I smirked

"You're smirking"

"No" I said turning pink

"Sure" he smiled

I pushed the kitchen door open and no-one was there at all

"Kitchen's clear" I whispered

"Perimeters secure" he whispered

I walked around and heard a light beeping. I got closer to the oven and the beeping got louder.

I opened it and saw something I never wanted to see.

A bomb

The countdown

30

29

28

I ran out of the kitchen and rippled through the doors towards the front

26

25

24

I walked out and Zach was no-where to be seen

"Zach!" I yelled reaching for my gun

21

20

19

"ZACH!" I screamed

My comms was dead

SHIT.

"Zach!" I screeched even louder.

14

"ZAAAAACCHH!" I screamed running back inside.

"Gallagher girl, I'm here" he yelled through the back double doors

11

10

9

8

He was walking through the back doors and so I ran towards him.

6 "Zach stop"

5 "Zach I said stop"

4 "ZACH I SAID BLOODY STOP"

I ran towards him and jumped as my body crashed against his, I put my hands over his face and closed my eyes waiting for the explosion

1

The explosion heat was even hotter than I ever thought as the heat scorched my back and the sound burst my eardrums. I didn't want to scream, I needed to stay strong, but the heat on my back was to scaring and so I screamed, I lifted my head off of his chest and looked up at Zach, Zach was just staring up at me with bewilderment in his eyes as the flames engulfed the cafe.

The flames dulled down and I rolled over next him, the cold ground cooled the burn on my back and I closed my eyes again

"You saved me" he whispered

"It's my job"

"No it's my job"

"I think I do it better" I smirked breathing heavily as the flames got bigger and the cafe turned to ash

"You still saved me" he smirked

"you know, I'm regretting it" I smirked turning to face him

He smirked and took my face in his hands.

And we kissed.

And this time I didn't try to stop it

It didn't feel wrong

Its felt, normal, like it was breathing

But I wasn't aware of the red laser from a sniper gun was pointed right at my head

Locked and loaded


	10. The Day Macey Wears Sweats

I broke away from Zach and saw a red laser wriggling across his cheek ad panicked.

I rolled my body over his and I sensed the sniper freeze.

Before he could do anything I rolled Zach over round the bed out of eyesight and aim of the sniper.

"Gallagher girl, what's happening?" he asked climbing off.

"Stay down, there's a sniper on the top of the Block of flats" I said pulling out my gun.

I looked out quickly and saw the sniper dressed in black dismembering his riffle.

"You take the back, cover me" I said getting ready to move.

"Why do I have to cover you?" he whined

"Because I said it first" I snapped

"You went last time" he said annoyed

"Well I'll go this time" I said in a 'duh' voice

"No I want to go" he stomped his foot like a four year old.

Did I mention he's such a girl?

"Fine-" I was cut off when Bex, Macey and grant appeared carrying their guns with their game faces on.

"Cam, you ok?" grant asked

"Yeah you guys alright?" I asked

"Yeah, we heard the bang and came running, literally" Macey said as I saw the mud covering her red shoes

"That bomb was a crime against fashion" she whined as Zach checked his gun.

There was a silence as Bex eyed the roof

"I'm fine too by the way" Zach said butting in.

"Guys, Were moving into protocol 3" I said walking out and slipping my comms in

"What protocol 3?" Zach asked running past through the from door of the abandoned flat building

"We kill him" Bex said going round the back, and I took the side door.

"Peacock, state your position" Bex asked

"Left wing, service stairs"

"Duchess-"

"I hate the bloody code name" she said in her strong English accent.

"Where are you?" I snapped acting as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"Lift" she said simply as I took to the stairs checking every floor.

I reached the 10 floor in record time and kicked open the door; I beat Bex who was in the lift.

COME ON.

I kicked the door open and saw Zach and Macey approaching from other directions

"Duchess, Greek God?" I asked down the comms and I saw Zach smirk

"You know, I actually quite like that name" Grant said over comms and I smiled

"Shut up grant" I heard Bex snap and I mentally picture hear slapping him, well actually there was no need for that as I heard her slap him

"What was that for?" he asked

There was silence and then I heard sounds that sounded a LOT like kissing

I turned to Macey for confirmation and she was going red with embarrassment

"Guys" nothing

"GUUUYYYSS"

Nothing

"REBECCA STOP MAKING OUT WITH GRANT" I yelled

"Only if you admit you love Zach"

I was totally silent as I felt Zach stare at me

I thought of a reply and said

"The day Macey Wears sweats" I said smugly as Macey gasped and Bex stifled a laugh

"CHAMELEON! BEHIND YOU!" Macey screamed

I spun around and someone kicked the gun out of my hand

I heard Macey's muffled scream and saw Zach being attacked at the corner of my eye

I landed a kick in his knee cap and he kicked my gut I plummeted to the floor and swiped my legs as he tripped over and smacked his head

"Peacock! What do you see?" I asked as Macey knocked her attacker off his feet and held him in a head lock

"I see Zach staring at you like a miracle, well I'm actually covering it, he's staring-"

"Peacock, now is not the time-"

"Yeah Peacock, don't finish that sentence" Zach said quickly

I suddenly felt the urge for him to finish that sentence as I slapped a nipotine patch on my attackers fore head.

"Actually Mac-"

"Peacock" she corrected

"Finish that sentence" I smirked and I saw Zach freeze momentarily.

All of the men were passed out on the floor and Macey started "He was-"

"BEX!" I heard grant yell over comms.

"What happened?" Macey yelled in panic to see if they were within eyesight.

"She's trapped in the lift, There are 2 guys in there with her" I sighed in relief

"She can take 'em" I said quietly walking away from the body

"They injected her with Ruffillin" he said

"What their gonna rape her?" I asked in shock

Macey was already flying down the stairs and Zach stood where he was. I went back the way I came and I pulled out my phone dialling Liz as I ran down the stairs

She picked up

"Hey cam-"

"Liz I love you, But I need you help to save Bex" Liz was immediately tapping at her computer

"Tell me everything"

"Hack into every CCTV camera within A 5 mile radius of the Block of flats in st tropez on lavender road, if you see Bex you tell me IMDEDIATELLY, if you need help, tell director Jones to get you a team, tell him I allowed it, and Liz?"

"Yes" she said quickly

"FIND HER" I croaked

I could literally hear Liz nod and a vein pop in her head.

"Ok and up! Ok cam the guys dropped her off Right outside on the floor, and she's bleeding heavily you need to be fast" she begged

"On my way"

"Cam, do one thing for me, just one"

"Anything Lizzie"

"Come home, just, I don't care how or when, just come home, all of you" she pleaded.

"I promise"

I still had to keep going, I ran down the stairs and out the door, she was lying on the floor, with blood dripping from everywhere and anywhere, I ran to her.

They hadn't killed her; they'd simply made her pass out.

They hadn't killed me when they could; no they waited until we were all here, until we were all together. NO. It was a trap

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE, THERE'S A BOMB" I screamed into my comms, I heard Macey curse I Farsi and Zach swear in Swahili

"Gallagher girl, do you know where the bomb is?" Zach asked

I thought for a second

"It's on their bodies, they had them strapped, that's why they were slow, they wanted to be found, on my gosh, I just lead you all into a trap!" I said rapidly panic surrounding me.

"Cam...I...in...for..."

"Zach! Can you hear me?" I pleaded as I saw Macey run out of the side door with grant behind her

"Where's Zach?" I asked grant

He shrugged and I tried comms

He and Macey ran to Bex and carried her to safety

"Chameleon, it's too late, you can't go back in, it's not safe"

"Gallagher girl" he moaned, he sounded like he was dying, WAIT, was he dying

"Zach are you alright?"

"I ran into some friendly people" he mocked I smirked a little

"What floor are you on?" I asked running through the doors

"Gallagher girl, go back out, its not safe" he begged in a quiet voice

"Zach your hurt, you're bleeding and you are my partner, I will NOT let you go" I snapped

"Stubborn as always" he smirked

"Just tell me where you are"

"Gallagher girl, I was serious, get OUT" he yelled

"NO" I said angrily running up the stairs

"Where ARE YOU!?"

"3rd floor, 4th door from the left service wing" he moaned and I heard him wince as he moved

"How serious is it?" I asked

"I'll live"

"Is that a 'It hurts but I'm a guy so I have to cover it up, or 'It's a little scratch'" I asked reaching the second floor.

"It hurts but I'm a guy so I have to cover it up" he smirked

"Thought so" I got the third floor and pushed open the service door

"Right, nearly there and... Zach you made a mistake, you got the wrong door, this one says exit" I paniced

"Exactly, GET OUT" he snapped

"No Zach I have to save you-"

"No you have to save your partner, but I am not worth it, GO"

"NO ZACH! NOW LETS TRY THIS AGAIN SO THAT WHEN YOU WAKE UP I WONT HAVE TO CUT OFF YOUR MANLY PARTS! WHERE. ARE. YOU?"

"Gallagher girl, anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're mad"

"Yeah, well I'm about to get real bloody adorable" I snapped looking around for some kind of sign that he was even on this floor.

"I'll see you in hell" he smiled

"Good people go to heaven" I retorted

"We both know we've both done bad things in our life"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not good" there was a sharp crack and a loud noise down the comms unit.

"ZACH!" I screamed as the door opened and there was a rumble of fire.

**OOOHHH WILL THEY LIVE**

**I just want to give thank you's to **

**Born Athlete**

**Gg**

**BellaGoode**

**Goode-Lover**

**xXxGGirlxXx**

**Ktclair99**

**And guest, thank you for all the suport**


	11. Voices

2 hours later

"Mrs, I must oblige that you keep the blanket on" one of the assistant paramedics pleaded

"I don't need it" I muttered

"The blanket is to calm those who are in shock, and on account of what has happened, I suggest-"

"I don't need it!" I snapped throwing the blanket towards him. I miss-judged its weight and it landed before his feet as he picked it up and turned away silently.

Bex had been escorted to the hospital and grant had followed with 2nd degree burns on his arm

Macey had a burn down the side of her face and her black locks had gone up in uneven flames.

Even though I was closest, the exit door had landed on top of me and protected my from 1st degree burns on my face and back. I had only received a couple of minor burns on my wrist and thigh.

So as I sat on the edge of the ambulance steps and the firemen went into the as burnt rubble, I couldn't help but think that at one point they will come across Zach's body, unless it burnt along with the building. My heels lay on the floor covered in dirt and ash, and the cuts and dried blood on my face made it hard to see properly.

"Miss, we found these items among the rubble" a fireman said walking up to me with a see through pouch.

I gasped as I saw one thing

The wedding ring

I reached for the packet and pulled out the plain silver ring.

"Miss Jones?" someone asked

It took me a second to realise that they were talking to me

"Yes, sorry" I said turning up to face the man

He looked familiar

Then it hit me

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you knew somewhere more private where we could talk?" he asked

I stumbled up and motioned for him to get into the ambulance, I shut the doors

"Joe!" I exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, to think that the last time I saw you, we were in Istanbul with Abby" he smirked and I blushed

"I still have the scar" I smile

"You're the one who wanted to infiltrate, Abby and I even warned you in cov-ops" he smiled

"Don't lecture me" I smiled

"What happened?" he asked quietly

"The building exploded"

"Wow, excellent powers of deduction miss Morgan" he mocked

"Zach was still inside" I said quietly

"OH" he stammered

"They haven't got a body yet" I said

"Then he's not dead" Joe said enthusiastically

"Joe, mace was outside of the building and she received 2nd degree burns on her face, no-one could have survived that" I stated as I was aware of the firemen yelling something in French

"Something's happened" Joe said bursting through the doors and running towards the scene

He exchanged a few word and then his shoulders tensed

"What happened?"

"They found the body of a young man" he said

"And?"

"They think it may be Zach"

"Why is the C.I.A not down here" I pleaded trying to change the subject

"Cam, I AM the C.I.A down here" he enunciated

"Oh"

"I'm going to stay here see if anything else crops up" I said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go check on Bex, Macey, and grant, tell them I hope their ok and tell me their conditions" I said as Joe made his way to the car.

And my facade slipped

I started to cry, and the tears hurt.

The nurses running around looked at me and one saw my wedding ring

"I am so sorry for your loss"

I nodded

"I'm sure you are loving him very deeply" she said in a strong Spanish accent

I stared at her for a second and finally whispered "You have no idea"

LINE BREAK

As I wondered through the ash and dust I came across a little block

It looked like a phone

I grabbed it. And it wasn't Zach's, probably the attackers. I slipped it quietly into my pocket and continued walking.

I kept hearing Zach's voice in my head

_Why are you wondering around looking for me?_

"No-one said I was looking for you" I shot back, OUT LOUD, the fireman looked at me like I was crazy but I just kept walking

_Somehow I don't believe you_

"aww baby Zach has trust issues, you want your mommy to kiss it better" I mocked

_You hear that, every time you're around me, all you can talk about are babies and kissing, jeez, Gallagher girl I know I'm irresistible, but try to control you hormones._

"Stop being an ass"

_Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear that, I have a sexy ass? Well at least you admitted it_

"God Zach, you're so-

_Irresistible? Gorgeous?_

"No I was thinking more along the lines of, Annoying" I snapped wondering deeper into the ash ridden cave that was once flats

I couldn't hear his voice anymore, for a second it was reassuring and then I started to miss it.

His smirk, OH MY GOSH that smirk was annoying, sure it was hot

_Did you just say my smirk was hot?_

"What's it to you?" I hissed, pleased he'd come back

_Well you are clearly denying feelings for me-_

"Yeah, feelings of absolute and utter distaste for the insect that is Zachary Goode"

_You wound me_

"Zach, are you afraid of needles?"

_No why?_

"Well I just figured, someone with an ego bigger than New York City would be afraid of a needle popping it and It deflating until Zachary Goode is reduced to the tiny stick insect that he is"

_Ouch, that burned_

And then I saw it.

And I screamed.


	12. All In

The red words sprawled across the wall made we want to jump out a window, into a pit of fire, coated in highly flammable fuel. The three words sprawled across the wall were the three words that could make anyone want to scream right there and then. So that's what I did, for the 2nd time in a day, I screamed.

WE HAVE HIM

Were sprawled across the wall in blood red letters

For all I knew it could have been written in Zach's blood.

I saw a little piece of paper stuck next to it, they probably put it there once the fire had died down

I pulled it off and I saw an address with the words,

**2pm 2 days, we exchange you for the boy; let us know by 12pm tonight. Or he dies.**

I pulled out my phone,

"Hello?"

"Joe, we have a problem"

...

11:30

Bex had been released from the hospital and grant was fussing over her like her nurse, ha-ha, imagine grant a nurse, oh god, the mental image is killing me right now.

Macey's face had a patch of swollen skin where her black glossy curls had gone up in flames.

"So what do we do?" grant asked

"How are we meant to contact them?" bex asked

I ignored them, partly because their voices just reminded me that Zach wasn't here and partly because I was on the phone

"Hello, Oakwood juvenile centre, how can I help?" a familiar voice asked reciting the C.I.A's cover

"Cameron Morgan, Agent I.D. 629479 Alpha" I said mechanically

"Cam?" said Madison "we've got a BOLO out for you, you're reported missing, what about Zach?"

"Classified, put me through to the director"

She tapped a few keys and said "Done"

"Miss Morgan, what the hell happened?"

"Bombs, ect, but Zach got taken" I said finally biting back the urge for me to scream again

"What do you need?"

"Get Liz off her track course, tell the leader it an extra assignment, but get her and the second best down here, ASAP, contact his family-"

"He has none"

"Ok" I said sceptically

"And?"

"Get me a swat team, weapons, ammo, everything Liz needs, she gets it, understood?"

"Understood miss, everything will be coming your way n the next few hours" he said hanging up

"Uh-Oh, she's gone military" bex smiled

"Military, right now, is essential Rebecca" I said sharply

I took a breath "Sorry"

"Apology accepted" she nodded

I ran my hand through my hair and my phone rang

"Joe?"

"Weir going ahead with the exchange, we'll get you out don't worry" he said reassuringly

"I've got Liz and 2nd best coming down; bex is in no condition to fight-"

"THE HELL I'M NOT, I am coming wether you like t or not" she snapped jumping up, biting back the pain in her leg.

"Grant's fine, Macey..." I paused and looked over at macey, he eyes filled with pain as she crumpled into a ball and stared out the window "Macey needs time" said finally

I could feel Joe Solomon nodding as she said "I'll see you"

I hung up my phone and sighed

"Grant, can you help me, I need a power nap" bex begged as grant helped her up and led her towards one of the spare bedrooms.

"I saw it" Macey murmured sadly

"Saw what?"

"The way you looked when you were dragged out of the rubble and you couldn't see Zach"

"I saw it"

I stayed silent

"It was like you were torn between crying and running back in, to look for him" she said burying her head in her knees.

"It's a beautiful view up here" she said

I nodded, not bothering to look out the window "it is" I agreed

She stared intently through the window.

"You know, when the building exploded, I thought that on the outside of the building I would be save, but there was this piece of wood flying towards my face" she choked

"Mace-"

"I tried to move but I was holding onto bex, making sure she didn't escape my grasp, and so there's this piece of wood hurtling towards me, and all could do was watch it as it..." she swallowed and a tear rolled down her cheek

"As it hit me, as it hit the side of my face, I felt this- this wave, of flames workings its way up my skin, I felt like someone was eating my face off" she croaked

"And all I kept thinking was that I was so lucky, to make my way out of that thing, with a few burns, when you lost everything"

"Mace-"

"Did I tell you what happened after?"

She didn't wait for me to reply

"I mean, I know I'm not you, and I'm not amazing at this, but, I specialised in rescue missions, and look!" she said pointing her chin out of the window "I didn't exactly do the best job, but on the 15 missions I've been on, I always saved the person I wanted to, always, every time"

"What happened?"

"Once the fire had died down, I did a quick tour of the perimeter, I didn't expect any casualties, but I saw this, burden, this ball of flames, running around, and I realised it was a child, a little boy, he looked so young" she said as tears started to roll down her perfect little cheek

"And I, froze, I just stood there, watching this child run around screaming, it was heartbreaking, I wanted to move to help him, but I was paralyzed, I just stopped, and i watched this boy, burn in flames before my eyes" she cried

"Macey, I am so sorry" I said getting up to hug her

"No, no, I'm sorry for dumping this on you, you probably have your own problems to deal with" she said waving me away

"Mc Henry don not do that with me!"

Ring ring

Ring ring

Ring ring

I ran to pick up the phone

"Have you come to a decision?" the voice asked, I clicked a button on the side of my phone to track down the number

"Yeah, I have"

"What is it?"

"Let me speak to him first, to make sure he's alive" I said stiffly

"No funny business" he warned as he put the phone to Zach's ear

"Zach? Zach?"

"Gallagher girl!" he croaked weakly

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Few bruises, nothing a kiss can't fix" he smirked down the phone

"Have they hurt you?"

He was quiet

"Zach? Zach, are you there? ZACH?"

"Jesus Gallagher girl, were not right next to a jumbo jet, there's no need to yell"

"Weir coming to get you, don't worry"

"No, Gallagher girl they want you-"

"So I'll give them me!"

"No-"

"Zach this is not up for discussion"

"Cam! Cam!" he yelled as he took back the phone

"Your decision?"

"Tomorrow 2pm, San Angelo's park, next to the memorial"

"Does this mean you're in?"

"I'm in"


	13. Cyber Threat

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PPL XXX**

I missed him.

I actually missed him.

As in, couldn't sleep in this massive bed, because he wasn't there, I tried to convince myself otherwise, but it was true.

I couldn't sleep without his body next to mine or his hand around my waist.

Without his breath on my neck, or his hand in mine

My eyelids regularly fluttered, as if I was going to sleep, but I couldn't I always snapped awake before, because each time I would see his face.

I had to save him.

Even if it meant giving myself up

Joe said he'd get me out, don't get me wrong, I trust him and the others, but these guys were professionals

_So are you_

I thought

Yeah, well, not nearly enough

_Go to sleep Gallagher girl_

His voice cut through the darkness, my body went rigid, and I reached carefully for the lamp light, I turned it on and spun around to be met with emptiness.

It was my imagination

I was hallucinating

Not

Good

For

A

Spy

"Ready?" Joe asked as I pulled my gun from the drawer and slipped it down the back of my jeans

"Nope" I replied picking up the tazer from the table

"Honesty... alright then" Grant smiled as he helped Bex of her bed

"I can walk by myself" she snapped

He still kept his hands hovering over her waist as she tried to walk down the corridor

She stumbled backwards and grant caught her before she could fall

Liz had arrived 20 minutes ago with some guy called Jonas who was the 2nd best hacker, after Liz of course. They'd set up a massive room with T.V screens and laptops everywhere, they each had headsets and a tablet where they could control everything.

"Anything?" Macey asked walking in, her confidence was nearly all back as she walked into the room in a black cat suit with her glossy curls scraped back into a pony tail, the swelling on her face has gone down, but that was going to leave a nasty scar.

"Not yet, we got surveillance around the memorial and the rest of the park, and the outside, but chances are they've come prepared"

"Did you get a trace on my phone call last night?" I asked eyeing the CCTV cameras projected across 20 different T.V's

"Not long enough, we know he's in St Tropez, but we couldn't get a better trace." Jonas said tapping away wildly at his computer.

I took a deep breath

"Hmm, that weird" Liz muttered

Spun around "What's weird?"

"Jonas, check this out" Liz said swiping her finger across the screen and the image came up on the main screen, A black page with white numbers that were degreasing quickly in the billions.

"Your right that's weird" Jonas agreed following her up to the screen

"What? What is it? Is it Zach?" I asked following them up to the screen

"See these numbers?" Liz pointed

I nodded

"Their getting smaller" she said

"I can see that" Joe said standing next to me

"What are they meant be doing?" Macey asked

"They're either meant to be moving UP or NOT AT ALL" Liz said slightly stunned

"What are they?" Bex asked

"They're the numbers of the memory box of this section, every time we check something or go on a website, we gain memory onto the hard drive, the hard drive has billions of GB of Memory, and if it getting smaller that means that the information is being moved or extracted from the hard drive" Jonas explained checking all the other screens if anything had come up

"So the memory's going missing?" Grant summarised

"Yeah, but that's impossible, unless..." Liz trailed off and then gasped

Jonas soon realised and well and his eyes went wide

"We have to shut it down" Jonas said tapping at his computer as screens went black

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t" Liz repeated as she tapped furiously at her tablet

"What? What's happened?" I begged

"We've been hacked" Liz said irritated

"WHAT?" Joe exclaimed "SHUT IT BLOODY DOWN!" he screamed

"Weir trying but, I don't think it's an ordinary hacking, I think a cyber attack" Liz said panicked

"Then fight back" Macey exclaimed

"Jonas, get the fire wall up, you attack the left side, and I'll do the right" she said as they both stared at the screen

"What happens if they hack us?"

"These computers as directly linked to the C.I.A's database, if they hack us, they have direct access to the C.I.A's files" Jonas stammered

"So they'll have access to profiles of agents and ex agents, and missions and everything that was every run past us?" I said shocked

"Not just our information, the C.I.A is directly linked to every other undercover operations centre in the world, they hack us, it's a matter of national security" Liz stuttered

"Can you stop them?" Bex begged

"I don't know, this attack is extremely sophisticated, and you know when we had that cyber attack on the F.B.I a couple years back" she didn't wait for a response "it was a direct hit, straight head on in one area, this one is straight head on if 8 different sections, so we have eight different crisis's to deal with"

The fight looked like a game of Tetris except it was clear Jonas and Liz weren't going to win easily.

"We have to shut it down" Jonas said shrilly shutting down and blackening more and more computers

Eventually all the computers were black and Jonas and Liz breathed a sigh of relief

"Were in the dark" Liz muttered

"So we have no access to surveillance and no way of following me once they get me?" I asked

"They won't get you" Joe reassured

"They will" I said shaking my head, I ran my hand through my hair one more time and grabbed Liz's tablet

"those still work!" I pointed

I grabbed it out of Liz's hand

"Can you get the CCTV on this?"

"Probably, but it would be on camera at a time, and the chances of losing you would be 69.87%" she said quickly

I THINK Jonas started drooling.

Liz took her tablet back and tapped on a few keys to reveal a camera pointing directly at the memorial statue

"Is that...?" Macey Pointed

"Zach"

"Is he...?"

"Yup"


	14. Tortured Dreams And Living Nightmares

BEST FEELING EVER! I JUST OPENED MY EMAIL, to find out that loads of you guys have reviewed and followed and favourite ect, THANK YOU!

"Shit" Liz murmured

"Elizabeth Sutton, will I be forced to wash your mouth out with soap?" Joe warned

Liz hung her head as I glared at the tablet

Zach was being held up by two men dressed in black, his bare back had strips of blood lined across it. One man had a whip in his hand, and Zach had a pool of blood in front of him as it leaked from his mouth.

Liz's face went pale and she looked like she was going to puke. Bex couldn't tear her face away from the screen and Macey looked like she was frozen, with a mixed expression of shock, pain, and pure fear.

"What- what did they do to him?" someone stammered

I was too late to realise that it was me.

And I knew full well what they did to him

"They tortured him?" Joe asked, I wasn't sure whether I could bring myself to say yes so I stayed silent.

There was a tall man with rings on each of his fingers was facing away from the camera, expecting someone.

Probably me

I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and grabbed my comms off of the table.

"Their early" I muttered as my phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"I trust you've seen our little, puppet if you will" said the voice

I waved at Liz and she started a trace on her tablet, she did a sign to keep him talking.

"He's not a puppet" I snapped

"OH but he is"

"What have you done to him?" I asked disgusted

"We had a few questions for him" he laughed and a shiver flew up my spine

"You won't get away with this" I growled

"Oh but we have, you have 15 minutes" he said, and hung up

I looked at Liz expectantly and she shook her head

"Let's get going" Macey said checking the clip in her gun as she headed for the door

"The swat team are in position and on standby, we'll all be on comms, the others will assist the swat team, and I'll be right next to you" Joe said reassuringly as I followed Macey out the door.

I slid the comms into my ear and head Liz say "Good luck guys, and try to all come home"

It should have been a joke

But in our line of work

There's no such thing

!

"Right, Cam- I mean, chameleon, we have a visual of you pulling up" Jonas stammered

"How's my hair?" Macey asked stepping out of the car

"Like a radiant ball of sunshine" Bex mocked

"Don't mock me Rebecca Baxter" she said in mock stern as grant slid Bex out of the car carefully.

At this point Bex would be attacking Macey, but she didn't seem to care, she was busy staring at grant.

Mental note: Quiz her about it later (If I was alive)

"Solomon, were going round to join the swat team, you keep her alive, or I. will. Kill. You" Bex warned down the comms

Joe chuckled

"I don't doubt that" he smiled a little, but it quickly faltered as we turned the corner and caught sight of the exchange spot

Zach's face was bowed down as he spat out more blood with every step I took. I stopped stepping for a moment. Just to see if he was chocking up blood because of me, because despite being one of the best spies of the C.I.A, I was still aloud to have doubts.

We stopped about 10 metres away from the man with all the rings. As he turned to look at me, I froze. His black eyes bore into my flesh and his intertwined fingers showed him at ease.

Bastard

"You came" he said in mock happiness

"Hard not to" I snapped glancing around the perimeter, (extremely subtly) to see if he had brought any extra men.

Zach's face lifted up and he spat out one more dollop of blood before staring at me square in the eyes. I felt a warm pang in my chest, and at the same time, something twisted in my stomach.

I bowed my head the tiniest bit at him. And that nod said more to him than a million words.

He winked back and I could see a smirk playing on his lips.

"You and the boy walk to the middle and swap over, we get you, the C.I.A gets him" said the man

"How did you find out we were C.I.A?" Joe asked

"Right Chameleon, we've got you on surveillance, we'll try not to lose you" Liz said down the comms

"Such a big organisation such as the C.I.A, I'm surprised there aren't more moles" he smiled

I momentarily froze processing the information.

Great, another mole in the C.I.A, that place was like a broken pipe, leaks everywhere.

"Who are you?" I asked, aware that there were no people surrounding us.

"Your worst nightmare"

"Then where are the red nose, creepy face paint and massive red poker dot shoes?" I asked

"Really Gallagher girl, you're afraid of clowns?" Zach joked, which earned him a punch in the gut from the bold man

"Hence why I'm slightly scared of grant" I smirked

I heard grant say "hey" down the comms, but I blocked all those voices out as Zach stared at me squarely in the eyes.

"How did you know that we were C.I.A, I mean we could have been any random couple" I said as Joe gave me a glare to shut up

"I mean, for all you could have known, we could have been totally innocent" I rambled on

"Cameron, I'm surprised you don't remember who I am" he said raising an eye brow

"Sorry, that's not my name, you must have me confused with someone else" I said slowly the man snickered

"Desperate attempt to hide your real name" he smiled and I felt the tension in the air hit maximum as he pulled his gun.

I felt Joe tense

"Too bad it won't serve ay purpose" I said pointing at the gun

"Au Contraire" he smiled and surely enough Liz yelled down my comms "CAM! WE'VE LOST THE OTHERS! AND THE SWAT TEAM YOU HAVE TO FLIPPIG EVACUATE!"

I flinched and the man pulled his gun up to Zach's head

"We knew you were never going to go through with the exchange, I simply bought you here so you could see you boyfriend die" he laughed

_GOD, was this man ASKING to die?_

"3"

I glanced at Joe and he looked like he was torn between whether he gave me up and whether he gave Zach up.

"2"

"I'll go" I said finally and I heard Zach gasp and glare at me

"Wise choice, Miss Morgan" he said, a smug smile threatening his lips.

I snorted and threw my gun to the floor

"Cam, DON'T. YOU. DARE" Bex threatened behind me, not even out of breath from her run

"I have to" I snapped pulling out my comms and dropping it to the floor.

"No you don't" Joe said

For some reason, I felt like Joe had planned this with Zach, like he knew it was going to happen, I HATE BEING OUT OF THE LOOP.

I unzipped my black cat suit and pulled out the gun I had slip down my waist and threw that to the floor

"I won't let you do this" Joe said grabbing onto my sleeve

"you have to" I begged looking at him, and something snapped inside of him, maybe it was something he saw in my eyes, or something Zach had told him, but he nodded and said "We'll get you out"

"Joe! You can't let her do this!" Zach protested and the man with the rings punched him across the face

"They'll kill her!" he exclaimed and something painful twisted in his face

"Shut up Zach!" I said sharply as one of the men dragged Zach to his feet with his arms still bound behind his back.

I took a step

Zach took a step

I took another

So did he

As we reached the centre Zach stared at me with mournful and bloodshot eyes

"I'll save you" he promised

"I can manage" I murmured, a smirk threatened his lips and he walked towards Joe and I walked toward my captor. His yellow teeth etched into a grin.

Bastard

He himself slapped on the handcuffs that scratched sharply against my wrist and I felt his breath in my ear.

"Who are you?" I whispered

"I am the circle" he laughed manically and loaded me into the car behind him.

And as he shut the doors I couldn't help but wonder what horrible fate this man had planned for me or maybe even by the orders of the circle.


End file.
